Six little indians
by Lottie F. Erdbeere
Summary: Il n'avait aucune raison de vivre. Puis il l'a entendu. Il l'a rencontré. Il lui a donné un nom. Ils se voyaient régulièrement. Mais tomber amoureux était bien la plus grosse bêtise qu'il ait pu commettre. Univers Alternatif, OsoKara. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon bon booon ! Voilà une fic originale qui me trottait dans la tête. Les sextuplé dans un univers alternatif ! Enfin, originale, je sais pas si quelqu'un a eu l'idée avant moi, je ne lis pas beaucoup de fanfics. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps. Si vous avez des trucs à me dire, commentaire !_

* * *

 **Japon, 1872**

Il était là, couché sur le plancher de sa chambre, comme chaque jour depuis des mois.

Un rayon de lumière venait traverser la fenêtre pour se poser sur le visage du jeune garçon, illuminant ses yeux d'ordinaire marrons d'une teinte rougeâtre.

Le regard perdu dans le vide et un mince filet de bave aux lèvres, ce dernier ne le remarquait pas. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il n'entendait rien. Sa bouche était sèche et son estomac protestait, mais il n'avait pas touché à son repas aujourd'hui non plus.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bougé ? Quand avait-il été dehors pour la dernière fois ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps.

Sa chambre, dénuée de tout meuble, suscitait une impression de manque, de vide. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il devait juste attendre. Attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

Une poussière vint se poser sur l'œil de l'enfant. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il n'en avait pas la force, pas l'envie. Le chant d'un oiseau résonna au loin. A quoi ressemblait l'extérieur déjà ? Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait jamais pu accéder à la fenêtre, cette dernière étant trop haute pour lui.

Le garçon ferma les yeux.

Il venait d'entendre le son. Le seul son qui pouvait le ramener à la dure réalité. Celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il le connaissait par cœur : le grincement lorsque le shoji s'entrouvrait, puis le couinement alors qu'on le poussait contre le mur. Pour le garçon, ce couinement ressemblait parfois à une plainte, comme si le shoji lui même ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette maison, parfois à une incitation, une invitation au dehors, à l'extérieur.

Le sol devint tout à coup plus dur sous le corps du jeune garçon, la lumière du crépuscule l'éblouit.

Suite à ce son, Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Des bruits de pas, puis à nouveau le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Celle de sa chambre. Le glissement d'une assiette sur le plancher.

Son tuteur était là, derrière lui. Il le sentait.

Un intervalle de temps interminable passa, sans qu'aucun ne sorte un mot.

Comme chaque soir, il se risqua à poser la même question :

\- Comment est-ce que je m'appelle, déjà ?

Et comme chaque soir, il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Les seules fois où l'homme daignait lui parler, il l'insultait. L'enfant ne faisait pourtant jamais rien de mal. Il ne sortait pas, ne touchait à rien et n'essayait pas de s'enfuir, comme on lui avait enseigné.

A ces pensées, le garçon ramena ses jambes squelettiques contre lui. Il ne savait pas si il avait peur. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de quelles sensations provoquait ce sentiment.

Parfois, il se rappelait.

Un sourire. Une voix suave et douce. Un coucher de soleil.

Oh, il ne se souvenait que de sensations, bien sûr. Mais il savait qu'il avait déjà connu une existence meilleure. A moins qu'il n'ait inventé ces souvenirs ? C'était aussi fort probable, lui qui se sentait tellement seul.

Toujours sans bruit, l'homme se retourna pour sortir. Le bruit régulier de ses pas résonna à nouveau à travers la chambre. Le shoji fût refermé silencieusement. Et l'enfant se retrouva seul une fois encore.

Quelques minutes passèrent, qui semblèrent durer des heures. C'était toujours ainsi. D'un certain côté, c'était comme si le garçon avait déjà vécu des centaines d'années.

Mais pouvait-on vraiment considérer ça comme un avantage ? Il était à la fois à la fois tellement mûr et ignorant sa façon de penser avait beau être plus mature, plus poussée que la plupart des adultes, il ne connaissait rien, n'ayant jamais rien appris ou expérimenté.

Puis, soudain, un rire s'éleva, brisant le silence pesant et extirpant le garçon de ses pensées.

Un rire enfantin, chantant.

Il n'y prêta au départ aucune attention. Il s'agissait sûrement encore d'une divagation de son esprit, lui qui avait tant de difficultés à différencier le réel de l'imaginaire.

Mais il ne pût pas tenir très longtemps.

Comme mû par une étrange volonté, l'enfant se leva lentement, instinctivement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le son provenait de dehors. Il était tellement rare d'entendre une voix humaine ! Les genoux flageolants, il mit quelques secondes à se tenir debout. Le rire continuait de plus belle. Il fit quelques pas avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il n'abandonna pas, se releva à nouveau.

Un humain. Il voulait parler à un humain, rien qu'une fois. Tenir une conversation. Il allait essayer d'atteindre cette foutue fenêtre et de l'ouvrir, en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une quelconque invention de son esprit.

Chaque pas lui coûtait. Il trébucha sur l'assiette que venait de lui donner son tuteur, déversant au passage toute la bouillie qu'elle contenait sur le sol. « Tant pis. Je ne l'aurais pas mangé, de toute façon, son truc. ». Le rire s'éloignait. Le garçon s'approchait. Il lui restait moins d'un mètre à franchir.

Mais il s'agissait du mètre de trop.

L'enfant s'affala sur le plancher. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le cœur battant la chamade, il essaya d'inspirer quelques bouffées d'air. Il lui semblait qu'il étouffait. Il toussa, hoqueta quelques secondes durant, avant d'enfin pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

Il n'avait pas marché depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le garçon s'assit. Il vérifia que le bruit n'avait pas attiré son tuteur avant de s'affaler à nouveau sur le sol.

Son cœur avait mal. Une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Pourquoi lui n'avait pas le droit de sortir ? Comment un rire pouvait-il contenir autant de joie de vivre, alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie, mourir ? C'était tellement injuste...

Bah, de toute façon, peu lui importait.

La seule chose qu'il voulait actuellement, c'était s'endormir et oublier ce rire qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Il se mit à fredonner, lentement, une mélodie qui lui venait à l'esprit. Une berceuse.

L'enfant était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Il se répétait en boucle ce refrain, à la fois doux et triste, tel un murmure, tandis que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient.

Le rire résonnait toujours, inlassablement, dans sa tête.

Il essaya de nettoyer la bouillie avec ses mains, essaya de penser à autre chose, essaya tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour essayer de se calmer. En vain.

Une lueur de désir brillait dans ses yeux.

Parce qu'il venait d'avoir une idée. Une idée folle, une idée qui pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Mais qu'avait-il à perdre, de toute façon ?

Il allait s'enfuir. Partir. Ne plus jamais revenir. Il ne savait pas encore comment, ni de quelle façon il pourrait se débrouiller seul, mais cela valait toujours mieux que de croupir ici.

Le rire éclata dans sa tête. Un rire si joyeux, si communicatif, si... un rire plein de joie de vivre.

Une joie que le garçon avait perdu depuis bien longtemps.

Longtemps...

Ce mot qui revenait encore et toujours...

Il le détestait.

Après tout, il devait avoir une dizaine d'années seulement. Alors pourquoi bon dieu avait-il l'impression d'avoir vécu des siècles ?

La nuit tombait peu à peu, en engloutissant au passage les derniers chants des oiseaux pour laisser place à ceux des cigales. La lune éclairait la chambre du garçon d'une lueur pâle, étrange, fantomatique.

Celui-ci pouvait entendre son tuteur parler avec une autre personne dans la pièce d'à côté. Dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait pas le droit de faire le moindre bruit. Enfin, il n'en faisait déjà pas d'habitude, il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire. Mais si il avait le malheur de produire un son, l'homme venait, accompagné de ses instruments sans noms...

La plupart du temps, comme ce soir là, ce dernier invitait une femme. L'enfant le savait, parce que la voix de son tuteur ne prenait pas le même ton, et que la démarche de l'invitée était plus légère.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre jusqu'au lendemain, donc. Il savait que l'homme partait assez tôt le matin pour ne revenir que le soir. Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'enfant se réveillait, il était déjà seul, son premier repas de la journée reposant toujours à côté de lui. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, il détestait avoir affaire à son tuteur. Ce qui devait d'ailleurs être réciproque.

Cette nuit là parût encore plus longue que les autres pour le garçon.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. De l'excitation ? De la joie ?

Il essaya d'imaginer l'extérieur : La sensation du sol sous ses pieds, la chaleur du soleil tapant sur sa tête, la couleur du magnifique ciel bleu sans nuages... Ce ne fût qu'à l'aube qu'il trouva enfin le sommeil, un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand l'enfant se réveilla.

Il ne lui fallut pas dix secondes pour essayer de se lever à nouveau. Son envie de partir avait augmentée durant la nuit. Enfin, augmenter n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait : il ne vivait, il ne respirait plus que pour s'évader.

Une lumière d'espoir s'était enfin rallumée en lui.

Se raccrochant au mur qui s'effritait presque sous ses doigts, le garçon s'entraînait à marcher. Ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes. « Comment font donc ce gens pour courir sans s'effondrer ? » se demandait-il à lui-même. Il haletait, tombait, se relevait. Il n'abandonnait pas. Il sentait la sueur rouler sur son visage, couler le long de son dos. Il devait continuer, encore et encore.

Au bout d'une heure sans pause, il avait soif. Il aurait pu comparer sa bouche à un désert, si jamais il avait su de quoi il s'agissait. Normalement, il se serait avancé pour boire l'eau que son tuteur versait toujours sur sa bouillie, malgré sa répugnance envers cette nourriture immonde. Ne méritait-il même pas un putain de verre ?

Mais là, il voulait mettre à profit son entraînement.

Il s'avança alors lentement, sans s'aider du mur, jusqu'au shoji. Comme il s'y attendait, la porte n'était pas fermée. Exténué, il mit tout de même quelques minutes à l'ouvrir, ses bras n'étant pas plus forts que ses jambes.

Puis l'enfant marcha, peu à peu, dans le couloir de la maison.

Ce dernier n'était pas en meilleur état que la chambre : des morceaux du mur se décollaient, les poutres soutenant le toit semblaient pourries. L'électricité n'y fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps, ou plutôt n'y avait jamais été installée. Le corridor était plongé dans une obscurité quasi-complète, que le soleil, unique source de lumière, peinait à transpercer.

Ce chemin menait à plusieurs pièces, toutes installées au côté opposé à la chambre.

Il ouvrit donc la première porte qui lui faisait face, pour tomber sur une salle de bain.

Cette dernière n'était pas très grande. Il manquait quelques dalles au carrelage du sol, et une baignoire recouverte de poussière trônait au fond de la salle.

Le garçon ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était lavé dans quelque chose de semblable. Il faisait toujours sa toilette lui-même, quand son tuteur daignait lui donner une éponge et de l'eau.

Il fit quelques pas, puis tourna son regard à droite.

Là, quelqu'un l'observait.

L'enfant sursauta. L'autre aussi.

 _\- Excuse me..._ je ne voulais pas vous déranger... balbutia t-il.

La bouche de l'autre s'ouvrit aussi.

Le garçon s'approcha prudemment. Son interlocuteur fit de même.

Puis ils tendirent tous deux la main, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Le contact était dur.

\- Oh... ce n'est que mon reflet...

L'enfant s'observa. Était-il possible d'avoir plus mauvaise mine ?

Le teint pâle, des cernes immenses sous les yeux et les cheveux qui lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos, il ressemblait plus à une créature de cauchemar qu'à un humain. Ses habits, déchirés, laissaient entrapercevoir un corps sale, parsemé de cicatrices. Le garçon les effleura lentement, puis continua son observation. La crasse recouvrant son cou montrait qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis longtemps, des traces de baves étaient dispersées çà-et-là autour de sa bouche. Son corps était tellement maigre qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se briser d'un moment à l'autre.

Il était vraiment dans un sale état.

Horrifié, il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, sans prendre garde aux protestations de ses jambes endolories.

Se prenant au jeu, il ouvrit toutes les portes de la maison les unes après les autres, en oubliant même son but principal. Il redécouvrait chaque objet : les casseroles, les couverts, les futons...

Pris d'un sentiment grisant, il marchait sans s'arrêter.

Puis, au détour d'un couloir, il tomba dessus. Sur la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de voir.

Cette pièce.

Cette pièce sombre.

Cette pièce sombre qui lui rappela soudain la dure réalité.

Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Au fond du couloir, la seule porte en parfait état. Derrière cette porte, des escaliers. Puis une pièce. Une chaise. Des cordes. Des instruments bizarres. Il y faisait la plupart du temps très humide.

Son tuteur l'y emmenait parfois. Quand il refusait trop souvent de manger ou quand il essayait de se rebeller.

Là, il lui arrachait la plupart du temps un ongle ou deux. Parfois, il lui retirait des touffes de cheveux. Il se faisait aussi fouetter, de temps à autre.

Le garçon se figea. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à cette pièce, à son tuteur, à cette maison.

Il essaya de courir pour se diriger vers la pièce qu'il avait identifiée comme étant l'entrée. Mais ses jambes, encore trop faibles, ne le lui permettait pas.

Il mit donc quelques minutes à atteindre la salle. Cette dernière était étroite. Des traces de boues jonchaient le sol, et plusieurs manteaux traînaient aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Sans perdre de temps, l'enfant attrapa un voile rouge qui pendait lamentablement à une vieille poignée de porte incrustée dans le mur, recouvrit son visage avec puis posa une main sur le shoji. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il allait ouvrir cette porte. Une fois cela fait, il sera libre. Libre d'aller où bon lui semblera. Libre de parler sans aucun risque. Libre, tout simplement.

Mais cela lui semblait trop simple.

Après avoir passé tout ce temps à obéir, en quête d'une reconnaissance, d'une remarque gentille...

Non. Il ne devait pas y réfléchir. Il méritait de partir.

Sur ces dernières pensées, il poussa la porte de toute la force qui lui restait. Celle-ci claqua violemment contre le mur.

Le garçon fût immédiatement aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, trop forte pour ses yeux, tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui.

Ses paupières mirent un temps incalculable pour se soulever à nouveau.

Et lorsque l'enfant, couché sur le dos, leva ses yeux vers le ciel, il ne mit pas longtemps à sentir des larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues.

Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Une étendue bleu, d'un bleu si bleu, immense, qui semblait ne jamais finir. Il aurait pu s'y perdre, s'y noyer. Il en était sûr.

Une légère brise caressa son visage, séchant rapidement ses larmes

Oh oui, c'était bon. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à être enfermé.

Il s'accroupit.

Devant lui s'étendait une forêt. Un magnifique forêt dont les arbres, tous semblables, s'étendaient à perte de vue. Le garçon ne connaissait pas leur nom, mais ceux-ci étaient grands, et des aiguilles remplaçaient leurs feuilles. Le sol était composé de sable fin, d'épines et de résidus inconnus.

Le garçon y enfonça un pied. C'était chaud et doux à la fois.

Il allait se lever lorsqu'une étrange douleur lui serra la poitrine. Lui qui avait vécu tant de temps dans une chambre de quelques mètres carrés se trouvait face au monde et à son immensité. Pouvait-il seulement avoir le courage de s'enfuir ? Il était toujours temps de rentrer. Oui, il pouvait rentrer. Si il rentrait maintenant, son tuteur ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Le rire de la veille résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.

 _\- Shit !_

L'enfant attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Que devait-il faire ? Sa raison lui ordonnait de rentrer, tandis que son cœur lui demandait d'avancer. Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Si il s'enfuyait, il risquait de mourir rapidement. Mais le monde était si beau, si vaste...

Sentant un début de migraine, le garçon s'obligea à s'arrêter de réfléchir. Il se leva lentement, descendit de la terrasse en bois pour s'allonger dans le sable et ferma les yeux.

Il pouvait toujours rester ici et sortir la journée. Rien ne l'en empêchait. Il lui faudrait juste être extrêmement discret. Et puis peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait le courage de partir.

Fatigué, le garçon se mit lentement à somnoler. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié de boire, mais peu lui importait. Il savait désormais qu'il pouvait chercher de l'eau à volonté dans la salle de bain.

A cette seule pensée, sa gorge lui sembla moins sèche.

Soudain, un son se fit entendre.

Il semblait provenir de la forêt. Le garçon tendit l'oreille.

Malgré les résonnements, il réussi à distinguer un rire.

Le rire.

Il était là. Il le reconnaissait.

L'enfant se releva en trombe. Cette fois, il n'allait pas le laisser filer !

Malgré ses jambes à peine reposées, il se remit à courir. Il entra dans la forêt, sans prendre garde à ses lambeaux de vêtements qui se prenaient dans les branches des arbres.

Le bois dégageait une atmosphère à la fois douce et calme. La couleur verte qui éclatait de partout lui donnait une allure mystérieuse, et des brindilles craquaient à chaque fois que le garçon faisait un pas.

Il traversa ainsi plusieurs clairières, haletant.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Si tous les humains étaient comme son tuteur, il allait avoir une mauvaise surprise...

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à courir la voix se rapprochait peu à peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il crût pouvoir la débusquer. Mais seul le chant des oiseaux résonnait. Le rire s'était tu à nouveau.

 _\- Shit !_ répéta le garçon.

Il s'assit et se balança doucement en arrière, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Puis, peu à peu, en regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Les arbres autour de lui se ressemblaient tous et la forêt s'étendait loin, d'aussi loin que voyait l'enfant. Il ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Comment allait-il rentrer à la maison maintenant, bordel ?!

Son cœur se serrait de nouveau. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parvenir chez lui avant son tuteur. Celui-ci lancerait sûrement des recherches pour le retrouver. Et alors, lorsque ce sera fait, puisque c'est ce qui arrivera, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, l'homme allait le torturer à nouveau.

Et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose que le garçon voulait qu'il lui arrive de nouveau.

Il leva la tête vers la cime des arbres, en colère contre lui-même.

Et ce fût là qu'il aperçu, caché entre les branches, deux yeux bleu qui l'observait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre deux ! Bon, j'ai bien vu que le premier chapitre n'a pas vraiment rencontré de succès, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite. Parce qu'il ne faut pas se décourager directement. Si je vois qu'elle ne marche pas, je passerais sûrement à une autre fic avant de revenir sur celle-ci plus tard. Si la qualité de ce chapitre est moins bonne que celle du premier, je m'en excuse, je suis extrêmement fatiguée ces derniers temps. Bref je sais pas pourquoi je raconte ma vie, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le cœur de l'enfant rata un battement.

Tout en haut d'un arbre, caché parmi les branches, il l'observait.

Qui était ce « il » ? D'après ce que l'enfant pouvait voir, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, mi-courts. Il devait avoir une douzaine d'années, tout au plus. Son visage pâle était doté de deux grands yeux bleus, du même bleu que le ciel, ce bleu où l'enfant voulait se perdre, se noyer. La bouche entrouverte, il était là, assis, un chaton sur l'épaule, une expression d'étonnement peinte sur le visage.

Était-ce lui qui avait ri ? Sûrement. Il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours.

L'enfant ne savait pas quelle réaction adopter face à cet inconnu. Devait-il parler ? Devait-il s'excuser ? Partir ? Mais partir où ? Rentrer ? Il aurait voulu regarder autour de lui à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'inconnu. Ses yeux semblaient prisonniers de ceux de ce dernier.

Les deux garçons se regardaient fixement tandis que les secondes s'écoulaient en silence.

La brise avait arrêté de souffler. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus, chaque instant semblait durer une éternité.

Des milliers d'émotions explosaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. De la joie, de l'étonnement, de l'incrédulité. D'autres sentiments que l'enfant ne pouvait qualifier, aussi. Des sensations nouvelles, à la fois désagréables et enivrantes, effrayantes et plaisantes.

Mais il aurait voulu que son cœur cesse de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Il aurait voulu parler, faire cesser ce moment qui le perturbait.

Il aurait voulu...

... Non.

Il voulait que cet instant s'éternise. Que le temps s'arrête pour ne jamais reprendre. Il voulait plonger dans les magnifiques yeux bleus du garçon, que son tuteur ne le retrouve jamais, dans un monde rempli de ciel sans nuages.

Malheureusement, l'inconnu se décida à briser le silence.

\- Es-tu un kamikiri ?

Sa voix était empreinte de curiosité.

\- Un kamikiri ?

L'enfant ne comprenait pas. S'agissait-il d'une dénomination spéciale ? De son prénom ?

Les sourcils de son jeune interlocuteur se froncèrent.

\- Parce que, tu sais, si tu es un kamikiri, tu t'es trompé de personne ; on ne m'a pas encore trouvé de future femme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait à la fin ? Les humains étaient tous bizarres. L'enfant se préparait à répondre de nouveau, lorsque le chat posé sur l'épaule de l'inconnu se mit à miauler.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

L'ombre d'un énorme oiseau noir au large bec passa au dessus d'eux à toute allure. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir : le chaton avait déjà instinctivement sauté en direction de la proie, comme poussé par sa nature de chasseur, sa gracieuse silhouette s'étirant au dessus du vide.

L'enfant n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

L'animal avait raté sa cible. Un miaulement étranglé sortit avec difficulté de sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la distance qui le séparait du sol diminuait à grande vitesse. Toutes griffes dehors, il se préparait au choc, lorsque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, amortit la collision. Le chaton tomba alors à l'abri entre deux bras grands ouverts, dans un bruit étouffé.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se remettre de ses émotions : quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, il leva de grands yeux vers son sauveur. L'enfant était là, une expression de soulagement peinte sur le visage.

Ce dernier, d'abord hésitant, voulut se risquer à caresser l'animal. Sa main eût à peine le temps d'effleurer le doux pelage tricolore que celui-ci s'enfuit de ses bras.

L'enfant, étonné, se gratta le dos de la tête.

Était-ce une réaction adaptée ? Tout était si nouveau pour lui.

\- Idiot de chat ! T'apprendras donc jamais !

Le garçon, toujours caché parmi les branches, venait de crier ces mots en direction de l'animal qui courait jusqu'à l'arbre où il se trouvait.

Daignant enfin sortir de sa cachette, ce dernier se pendit à sa branche, la tête à l'envers, à la façon d'un koala. Ou d'un paresseux. Il confondait toujours ces deux animaux.

L'enfant aux yeux rougeâtres, fasciné, regardait l'animal griffer l'arbre avec assurance.

\- _It's a_ chat... j'en ai déjà entendu parler.

Les yeux bleus du garçon s'agrandirent. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il répondit.

\- Oui ! Mon chat en plus, c'est une fille. Et une écaille de tortue ! Mais elle est un peu bête fait toujours n'importe quoi. Ma mère dit que c'est normal parce qu'elle est petite, comme moi. Mais j'ai déjà douze ans, hein ! Alors qu'elle, elle il en a même pas deux. Et puis elle n'a pas de prénom. C'est dommage, elle en mérite un. Tu penses pas ?

C'était sûrement la phrase la plus longue que l'enfant n'ait jamais entendue. Abasourdi, il ne savait pas à quelles informations répondre. Heureusement, il n'eût pas à le faire, son interlocuteur continuant joyeusement son monologue.

\- Oh et puis, merci de l'avoir sauvée, hein. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle retombe toujours sur ses pattes de toute façon. Ils ont de la chance les chats. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ? Parce que cette forêt...

Il ne pût jamais terminer sa phrase. Dans un mouvement d'inattention, ses bras glissèrent le long de la branche à laquelle il s'accrochait. Le garçon glapit. Essayant de se rattraper, il ne fit qu'empirer la situation : ses jambes suivirent le même chemin. Ses yeux se rétrécirent immédiatement ; il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Le chaton et l'enfant, instinctivement, se précipitèrent alors aussitôt vers le corps inerte.

Mais, alors qu'ils allaient l'atteindre, le garçon se releva tranquillement, faisant au passage tomber sur le sol les aiguilles de l'arbre qui le recouvraient.

\- Saletés d'aiguilles ! Bref. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle...

Il baissa la tête, posa deux doigts sur son front dans un geste magistral. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Karamatsu !

Il adorait donner des airs mystérieux à chaque phrase qu'il disait. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde que les autres pouvaient trouver ça pitoyable.

Soudain, une douleur lancinante lui traversa la cuisse.

Sa jambe lui faisait mal. Bah, il avait l'habitude de se faire mal, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire remarquer.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'enfant, debout, la bouche grande ouverte, eut un rire nerveux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que sa nouvelle connaissance était morte. En tout cas, lui à sa place, serait mort, sans aucun doute. Et là il se relevait, en toute tranquillité, sans aucun signe d'une quelconque blessure ?! Mais qui était ce type pour être à la fois aussi attachant et détestable ?!

Karamatsu, lui, continuait de parler, tout en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

\- Eh ! Mais en fait, t'es un humain ! Ooooh, t'es pas en très bon état, mon pauvre ! D'où tu viens ? Attends, adosse-toi ici, je reviens.

Tout en se relevant, il indiqua le tronc de l'arbre à l'enfant. Ce dernier ne pût que lui obéir. Ses jambes lui criaient de s'asseoir de toute façon.

Alors qu'il s'affalait, il pût apercevoir Karamatsu qui courait, incroyablement vite. Il était déjà loin. Et pour la première fois, il remarqua sa longue écharpe bleue flottant dans le ciel, ressemblant en tout point à son voile rouge.

Les minutes s'écoulaient. Le garçon ne revenait pas. Le chaton, quant à lui, était resté là. Il griffait encore et toujours les arbres des alentours. L'enfant ne comprenait pas le sens de ce geste, mais ne se posait pas de question. Le regard dans le vague, il essayait de comprendre tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Les aiguilles des arbres continuaient inlassablement de tomber sur le sable.

Quel heure pouvait-il bien être ? Son tuteur était-il déjà rentré ? Non, sûrement pas. Il ne s'était pas écoulé tant de temps depuis qu'il s'était enfui ; un quart d'heure tout au plus.

Il gratta instinctivement les cicatrices qui ornaient son torse à travers ses habits troués.

Où allait-il aller à présent ? Il pourrait sûrement demander conseil à Karamatsu lorsque celui-ci reviendrait. Enfin, si il revenait. Mais si celui-ci venait à le dénoncer ?

Il sentait ses yeux se fermer peu à peu. Non, il ne devait pas dormir. Si il s'endormait maintenant, peut-être que lorsqu'il les ouvrirait de nouveau il se retrouverait une fois encore seul dans sa chambre. A cette pensée, un léger frisson le parcourut.

Il ne voulait pas. Même si il s'agissait d'un rêve, il voulait que celui-ci dure le plus longtemps possible. Il ne devait plus jamais s'endormir.

Malheureusement, il ne put lutter bien longtemps contre le sommeil qui l'assaillait. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, et, quelques secondes plus tard, un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

* * *

Lorsque Karamatsu revint, les bras chargés et des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son visage, un bandage enveloppait sa cuisse.

Se postant face à l'enfant, il posa devant lui une bouteille d'eau, une paire de ciseaux ainsi que plusieurs sortes de gâteaux et un miroir, avant de se rendre compte que le jeune garçon dormait.

Il s'approcha doucement. L'enfant ne sentait pas vraiment la rose. Il était très moche. Dire qu'il l'avait pris pour un kamikiri, cette créature de la taille d'un enfant et à apparence de corbeau, vivants dans les forêts et découpant les cheveux des gens pour empêcher les mariages contre nature.

Et pourtant, il se sentait attiré par lui. Il voulait tout savoir de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il voulait l'aider.

Alors, en silence, Karamatsu attrapa la paire de ciseaux, détacha le voile rouge de l'enfant avant d'entreprendre de lui couper les cheveux, sans savoir si cela plairait ou non à celui qu'il considérait comme son nouvel ami.

Délicatement, mèche après mèche, le garçon coupait consciencieusement sans jamais se déconcentrer. Bientôt, d'énormes touffes de cheveux recouvrirent le sol. Alors qu'il s'occupait des dernières mèches, il se mit à chanter une berceuse qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Ten little indians boys went out to dine. One choked his little self, and then there were nine. Nine little...

Karamatsu se mordit la lèvre. Quelle était la suite, déjà ?

Il avait oublié. Bah, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il fit tourner ses ciseaux autour de ses doigts quand...

\- Tu connais cette _song_ ?

Étonné, il baissa le regard vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole.

L'enfant venait de se réveiller et observait son coiffeur personnel. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le poids de ses cheveux dans son dos avait disparu, voulant une réponse à sa question.

Karamatsu le regarda longuement.

\- Hum ? Cette... songue ? Tu veux parler de "Ten little indians" ? C'est une chanson que me chante ma mère de temps en temps. Je ne comprends pas très bien la langue, mais elle m'a expliquée que c'est l'histoire de dix petits indiens qui meurent les uns après les autres. Je trouve ça dommage d'ailleurs, ces enfants méritent mieux. Ma mère est anglaise, mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'apprendre sa langue. Un jour peut-être elle acceptera...

\- Cette mélodie... Je la chante moins vite. Mais... je ne connais pas les paroles...

Laissant ses doigts glisser dans le sable, l'enfant se mit à fredonner cette seule, cette unique chanson dont il se souvenait. Celle qu'il avait chantée pas plus tard qu'hier. Celle qui lui rappelait des sensations apaisantes d'une douce enfance.

\- Je demanderais à ma mère de te les apprendre si tu veux. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui a choisi mon prénom. Pas mon père. Elle m'a appelé Kara, ça signifie "précieux" au départ, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais comme je passe beaucoup de temps dans cette forêt, et vu qu'il n'y a que des pins, mes amis ont rajoutés "matsu", et puis c'est resté. C'est un peu bête, non ?

Karamatsu se mit à rire. Son interlocuteur le regardait sans comprendre.

\- ... matsu ?

\- Ben oui ! Karamatsu est un dérivé du mot "grand pin". Enfin, c'est compliqué, c'est pas grave si tu suis pas tout.

L'enfant réfléchit quelques instants. Non, il ne comprenait rien de ce que lui disait son interlocuteur.

En tournant sa tête, il remarqua le tas de cheveux à sa droite. Croyant d'abord à un nouvel animal, il se rendit vite compte qu'il lui manquait un poids le long de son dos. Pris de panique, il regarda vivement autour de lui, dans la recherche de... d'une colle spéciale cheveux ? D'une explication ? Des deux à la fois, sûrement.

Le garçon le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus et porta une main à sa visage. Un nouveau sourire l'éclaira lorsqu'il déclara :

\- Oh, tes cheveux ? Héhé. Je m'en suis occupé. Ils ne te dérangeront plus à présent, et tu as enfin une tête d'humain à peu près normale. Tiens, regarde !

Il lui tendit le miroir de sa main libre. L'enfant s'y regarda.

En effet.

Ses cheveux étaient désormais courts. Une frange composée de mèches de longueurs différentes cachaient une partie de son front, tandis que ses cheveux à l'arrière avaient la forme d'un casque. Deux poils rebelles rebiquaient au dessus de son crâne.

\- ... Tu m'as fait la même coupe que toi.

Karamatsu ne prêta aucune attention à cette critique. Il répondit cependant du tac-au-tac :

\- Je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, en fait !

L'enfant réfléchit. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Devait-il donner un nom au hasard ? Ou bien lui avouer qu'il ne savait plus ?

\- ... Je n'ai pas de _name._

 _-_ Oh ! Ça veut dire "nom" en anglais, ça je sais ! Tu es anglais en fait ? Pourtant tu n'as pas de grands yeux comme maman. Enfin c'est pas grave, mais essaye de parler japonais avec moi, d'accord ? Et... tu n'as pas de nom ?! Je peux t'en choisir un ?

L'enfant afficha un regard incrédule. Il parlait deux langues ? Il ne le remarquait même pas. Mais cet étonnement se transforma rapidement en joie lorsque son interlocuteur lui proposa de lui trouver un prénom. Il acquiesça vivement.

Karamatsu fronça les sourcils et se pinça l'arrête du nez quelques secondes avant de claquer des doigts.

\- Osomatsu.

L'enfant croisa les bras.

\- C'est moche.

\- Roh mais t'es jamais content ! Osomatsu, mais pas écrit avec les kanjis de "perdant", plutôt avec celui de "pin" à la fin !

\- Osomatsu ?

L'enfant esquissa un sourire.

\- Osomatsu. Alors maintenant, Osomatsu, je t'ai emmené de quoi boire et de quoi manger. Donc bois et mange !

* * *

 _Ten little indians_ , aussi connue sous le nom _Ten little niggers_ est une chanson écrite en 1868. Dans cette fic, j'ai choisi de reprendre la version de _Ten little niggers_ , mais en changeant leur nom par indians. Parce que la première version colle moins pour la suite de l'histoire, mais parce que je trouve qu'indians sonne mieux que niggers. Enfin bref.


End file.
